Implantable cardiac rhythm management devices typically monitor and process cardiac signals to provide therapy to the heart. Therapy may include delivering a pacing pulse to trigger a contraction of the heart or delivering a defibrillation shock to interrupt an abnormal heart rhythm. Some cardiac rhythm management devices also monitor cardiac performance or other physiological parameters for use in controlling the delivery of pacing pulses.
Before delivering therapy, some implantable cardiac rhythm management devices are programmed to verify that an arrhythmia is occurring. In addition, therapy can be tailored to the patient's needs if the rhythm type is known.
There exists an unmet need for providing improved arrhythmia detection and discrimination systems, devices, and methods to allow better diagnosis or treatment of patients.